


Cravings and Bad Decisions

by SushiOwl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Derek to the Rescue, Disasters, Gen, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles try to make pizza. It doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings and Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my buddy on Tumblr that posted this - I have this strong need for Scott and Stiles trying to make Pizza together and failing and the two calling Derek and begging him to bring them food because hungry. Which just turns into an all-night movie and video game marathon with all three of them cuddled on the couch.

It was Sunday, and Stiles and Scott were doing nothing productive. They should have been studying because they had an econ test on Monday. Stiles was pretty sure he knew what was on it, so he was procrastinating. He would probably very anxiously start studying at midnight, but that was hours away.

He yawned as he beat the hell out of a zombie on Left for Dead 2, the guitar his character was holding going twang with each hit.

"Man, I’m hungry," Scott grumbled, filling a Tank full of holes before it could bowl them over.

"Me too," Stiles said as he slouched further down on the couch.

"You know what I could really go for?" 

"Mm?" 

"Pizza."

Stiles downright moaned. “Oh, God yeah.” He hit Start to pause the game and dug his wallet out of his back pocket. A fly might as well have flown out for how depressingly empty it was. “You got any money on you?”

Scott pulled out his wallet and frowned at the emptiness he found. “Nope,” he said with a shake of his head.

Stiles sighed, sinking back into the cushions again. “I’m not supposed to use my card for anything other than emergencies. My dad would kill me if I bought pizza with it.” Well, maybe not kill him. He would definitely pull that disappointed face that made Stiles want to sink into the floor.

"Yeah, me too," Scott said sullenly, before he closed his wallet and just tossed it onto the coffee table. Then he leaned back, looking defeated. "Well, there’s some leftover eggplant parm that my mom made two nights ago… maybe three. I don’t remember."

Stiles made a face, even though he liked Melissa’s eggplant parm. It didn’t sound appetizing at all. “Yeah, but I’m all hung up on pizza now.”

Scott just kind of grunted, looking back at the pause screen.

Then Stiles got the best idea, and he sat up straight. “Dude,” he said in a very serious tone.

"Huh?" Scott asked, looking at him.

Stiles gave a huge grin. “We should make our own pizza!”

Scott didn’t even seem to question it, which was actually pretty rare when it came to Stiles’s ideas even though they were all awesome. They both hurried into the kitchen, ready for this culinary adventure.

"Okay, so what do we need?" Scott asked, hands out to his sides and poised to attack this head on. 

Stiles quickly Googled how to make a pizza dough on his phone. “Okay, so, we need yeast.” He watched Scott hunt through the pantry, but his friend just turned and shrugged at him. “We’ll just make it without it. It’s probably not that important.” Stiles waved a hand and moved on through the recipe.

White flour was the same as bread flour, right?

Oh, _teaspoon_ of salt. Oops.

Vegetable oil probably tasted the same as olive oil.

The dough was a weird lumpy mess, but Stiles tried to flatten it into a disc and spin it in the air anyway… Five second rule.

The recipe said for the oven to be at 450 degrees, but Scott had the brilliant insight that 550 would make it cook faster.

"Okay, we don’t have tomato sauce," Scott said as he stared into the pantry. Then he grabbed a jar. "Will spaghetti sauce work?"

"I don’t see why not," Stiles answered.

They didn't have any grated cheese. So they used Kraft sliced cheese.

"I think we should put this whole package of bacon on our pizza," Scott said as he held it up.

"Obviously," Stiles agreed with a nod.

After they got their monstrosity into the oven, they went back in the living room to control their game. And then they just kind of… forgot about it.

Scott lifted his head about thirty minutes later and sniffed. “Dude.”

"Dude, what?" Stiles asked as he murdered the thumbsticks of his controller while his character ran around with a Jockey on her back.

"Did you set the timer?" Scott asked, his eyes going wide.

Stiles lowered the controller, sitting straighter. “I thought you did.”

They locked eyes, before they rushed into the kitchen to check on their creation. Scott grabbed a potholder and opened the door of the oven, and they both let out shouts as blackness billowed out. The smoke detector started to scream, and they grabbed their ears against the shrill noise.

"Open a window!" Stiles called as he snatched a towel and went to wave it frantically at the smoke detector.

Scott opened both windows and the back door, before he hit the steam vent over the oven.

Stiles came over, using the towel to grab the pizza before flinging the blackened mess and the pan it was glued to out the door like a frisbee. It landed somewhere in the darkened yard.

When the smoke cleared and the detector stopped trying to rupture their eardrums, Stiles looked over at Scott and found him wearing that kicked puppy face. 

"Now what?" Scott mewled. 

Stiles patted his sweet head, before he pulled out his phone. “This calls for drastic measures.” He hit call when he found the contact he was looking for in the list, before he put the phone to his ear. “Dereeeeek,” he whined when the werewolf answered.

"Oh God, what?" Derek said gruffly, the grumpypants. 

"Scott and I are hungry, and we don’t have anything to eat. You should buy us pizza then come watch a Star Wars marathon with us. As our alpha, it’s your responsibility to hunt and gather for us. Also we nearly burnt down the house trying to make our own food, so, pity us."

There was silence for a few heavy seconds, before Derek heaved a sigh into Stiles’s ear. “Fine, but we’re not watching the prequels.”

"Deal!" Stiles chirped, because Episodes I, II and III were _fucking awful_.

Stiles relayed what toppings he and Scott wanted and let Derek go, and they went back to murdering zombies as they waited for Derek to show up and deliver unto them delicious sustenance. His stomach was starting to cramp out of hunger and sadness.

After a while, Scott perked up like a meerkat, and Stiles knew Derek had arrived. He didn’t even make it to the door before Scott and Stiles had it opened and pounced him on the patio.

Stiles took his pizza and opened the lid, just grabbing a slice and shoving most of it in his mouth, plates and napkins be damned. He moaned around his mouthful of cheese, various meats and grease. It was so delicious. He was gonna cry.

He ate half of the large pizza before the first movie was even twenty minutes in then oozed all over the couch in a way that would have made Jabba the Hutt proud. He ended up half on Derek, who was sitting in the middle because he was Pizza King. He leaned his cheek against his shoulder and molded against his side, and Derek put his arm around him so he could get closer. Scott was doing the same thing on the other side, probably appeasing his werewolf senses by pack bonding.

Or something.

Stiles and Scott fell asleep smooshed against Derek. And they did not study for their econ test.

Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing on other projects, but instead I write this. xD At least it was fun!
> 
> EDIT: Tag fixed! I meant to use the & not the / but apparently had a moment.


End file.
